1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a groove forming apparatus for carrying out working such as a biscuit groove forming on wood.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for connecting a pair of wood plates to each other, there has been known a method which comprises the steps of forming a semicircular groove so called a "biscuit groove" on each of the contacting surfaces of the wood plates, applying an adhesive agent to the both grooves of the wood plates and inserting a connecting disc plate so called a "biscuit" in the both grooves thereof. With respect to an apparatus for forming such a biscuit groove, a hand-held apparatus for forming a semicircular groove on wood by the rotation of a disc-shaped cutter is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. H6-26801.
However, the conventional groove forming apparatus described above permits the formation of only a specific biscuit groove having the curvature corresponding to the diameter of the cutter, resulting in low degree of freedom in working. When the depth of cut is increased, for example, the length of the groove is also increased accordingly, thus making it substantially impossible to form a groove having a deep depth. The change in shape of the groove always requires the replacement of the cutter, thus deteriorating the workability. The groove forming apparatus has a large front end portion with which the disc-shaped cutter should be covered, thus causing the entire apparatus to be heavy, with the result that a heavy burden is imposed on an operator who handles the groove forming apparatus.